With the development of integrated technology, the use of deep sub-micron technology, such as LSI, VLSI, and ULSI, is becoming more prevalent. Consequently, the integration level of the silicon single chip has been improved continuously, resulting in stricter requirements of the integrated circuit package. In addition to the constant increase of I/O pins quantity, power consumption has been increased accordingly. In order to satisfy these requirements, a new package, which is named Ball Grid Array Package (BGA), has been developed on the basis of the traditional art. The I/O terminals of the BGA package are distributed underneath the package in circular or columnar soldering point arrays. Due to the particularity of the package, a high-standard soldering technology is required. However, during production and maintenance, due to the damage of the BGA, among other reasons, the package must be replaced often. During the replacement process, the disassembly of the BGA can be regarded as a reverse process of soldering the BGA. A professional soldering plant usually adopts the heating method, sucking the BGA by a vacuum suction pen after raising the temperature. Yet presently the electronic equipment must decrease in size due to the smaller size of the circuit board—which has nevertheless become more complex due to the added layers. For instance, the circuit board of a mobile phone normally adopts a six-layered board, which has more than seven BGA chips and a large number of electronic parts and components around the chips. Once damaged, the chips simply cannot be replaced by a heating method, and the multi-layered board can easily be distorted by the high temperature, resulting in the decrease of the electrical performance due to the circuit damage. Even worse, the high temperature may lead to damage or displacement of other components and parts. In such case, to prevent the soldering pad from being damaged by an excessive force, other assistant tools (e.g. a tweezers) cannot be utilized to disassemble the BGA, turning the maintenance of the BGA circuit board into an extremely difficult job. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost and decrease the damage rate of the circuit boards, the prior art utilized to grind off the damaged BGA chips during the maintenance of the circuit board. Although the prior art can protect the circuit board and save significant costs associated with creating a dust-free workshop and heating process, the process disclosed in the prior art is difficult to master, inefficient, and has a high failure rate.